Books
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: Improv Challenge from Lynn Fox. First and last lines given. GSR Fluffiness. Sara and Grissom go through Sara's library.


**Books were strewn across the floor. **Sara looked at the mess and smiled to herself. These were the only things left to pack in her soon to be former apartment. She and Grissom had gone through the books yesterday when they were neatly stacked, alphabetized and categorized according to topic or genre. They had then separated the 542 books into two piles: to keep pile and a not keep pile. Of course the larger pile had been the 'keep' pile, which they soon separated as to whether or not he had a copy at his townhouse.

He didn't think it would be prudent for them to have two copies of the same book, but Sara disagreed with several of his choices, placing some that he'd discarded back into the 'keep' pile. He picked up a rather large textbook and began placing it in the 'not keep' pile, when the sound of Sara's voice stopped him.

"I am so not getting rid of that book." She pointed at the large tome, a variable treatise on entomology.

"But Sara, I have that book already." He beamed.

"Of course you do, you wrote most of it." Sara sent him a glare over the book as she held it close to her. "You gave this to me, and I'm not getting rid of it."

"I actually have 18 more copies of it." He smirked.

"What? You couldn't find any more students to pawn them off on?" She gazed at his expression which had gone from pride to something incredulous.

"I never gave one to anyone but you." Grissom said after several moments. "And my mother, of course."

"I'm honored." She reached over the 'not keep' pile of books and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You should be." He replied when the kiss ended.

Sara returned to the task at hand. She had many textbooks from her years at Harvard and from Berkley. She wondered if she would need the physics books anymore, but she was hesitant to donate them to charity. She had often considered returning for her doctorate in physics and these books would still be excellent resource materials. She ran her hands lovingly over the four piles of texts.

"I can't get rid of these. You don't have them, but we really don't have that much room for them at your place. This is more difficult than I imagined. I spent most of my college years with my nose in these books."

Grissom heard the wistful tone of her voice. He knew he should say something, but wasn't sure what would be the right thing. He kept his silence.

Gil ran his hands over the spines of several paperback romance novels. The titles were hilarious to him: "Wildest Passions"; "One True Love"; "Blessings in Disguise". He was about to place them in the pile of books to be discarded, but he stopped for a moment to fan through one of the books.

He read the typed print in the book: "As Tristan removed his shirt, his rippling muscles brought a gasp to Josephine's mouth. He closed that mouth quickly with his as he ripped her blouse from her body, exposing her creamy white breasts."

"Did you keep your nose in these, too?" He questioned, with his eyebrows lifted.

She looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. He gestured to the romance novels. She gave him a full smile, "Oh, those were my little diversions." She got up and moved to him again, lightly stroking his temple with her right hand. She gestured with her left hand toward the novels, "I probably learned more from those books, than from any of these textbooks."

He again, lifted his eyebrows in question. "What did you learn from something like this?" Showing her the book he held in his hand: 'Wildest Passions'.

"Aaah, I learned to kiss from that book." He looked down at the book, a faint smile covered his lips.

He sat that book down and picked up another one, sending her a wordless question: what about this one? "I learned how to 'French kiss' from that book." The faint smile turned into a full grin, as her gentle caress at his temple, moved to the curve of his ear.

He quickly picked another book up, holding it up for her to see the title. "That's the one that taught me how to touch a man." Her hand dipped down the nape of his neck, her index finger making small circles into his skin.

Grissom was beginning to wonder if he had studied the wrong books when he was in college, because the things she was doing to him right now, were mind boggling.

His voice, filled with a deep huskiness broke her attention to his neck as she felt the vibrations against her fingers. "So, these books are sexual instruction manuals?"

Sara's hand left his neck and slid down to his shoulder, she moved her other hand to his waist. She laughed at his statement and said, "I never thought of it like that, but, yeah, sure. Do you want me to show you what else I learned?"

Hungrily, he pulled her to him and brought his mouth to her's. Their kiss was not gentle, only slightly forceful. Tongues battled for dominance over the other. Before too long, the books were scattered over the floor from their amorous activities.

gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

After their very loving interlude, Grissom had suggested renting a storage warehouse for some of his things to make room for her's, she'd been flattered. They had decided it would be best to not to get rid of her books even though there wasn't room at his place and when he said she could keep her books in the same storage until they bought a house with a large library, she had been speechless.

After they got back to Grissom's apartment, they had made love again, this time in his huge California king bed. As he held her to him, whispering soft words of love to her, it occurred to him to ask her about other things she had learned from the romance novels.

"Sara, did you, by chance, bring home any of those romance novels?" He held her close to him, as she turned her head to face his.

"No, I left them at my apartment," she confessed. "Why?"

"I thought maybe we could study them together." His blue eyes bore down into her brown ones. "I might like to explore other opportunities that had never occurred to me."

"Grissom, you are an amazing lover, you don't need the manual." She smiled sweetly, and kissed him on his nose.

"But Sara, there are some things that don't come naturally to me." His voice had a bit of penance to it, as Sara stared into his eyes.

"I believe whatever you happen to have in mind would fall into the 'fantasy' category and you are my fantasy. I don't need more than you can give." She hooked her long leg over his and pulled him closer to her.

"But Sara..."

"Forget it. I have all I ever want in you." She grabbed his butt and rolled him to his side and kissed him under his amazing dimpled chin.

"But Sara, don't you think about 'rippled muscles' or 'ripped blouses'?"

**"Grissom, forget it."**


End file.
